


Distraction

by Essi_Magwayen



Series: My Hands Just Slipped [1]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, AHAHAHA JUSKO PATAWAD PO TALAGA, Ateneo de Manila University, Daddy Kink, De La Salle University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, dlsu, hello freud i hope ive made u proud, they didn't go all the way, yall aint ready for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: "I keep getting distracted eh."“If that’s the case, then maybe I shouldn’t have come here.""You can come anywhere you want, babe."orthat pwp (mild pwp)





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned... Pero jk mga 1/2 lang kasi sorry not sorry.
> 
> Syempre all characters are Sexy Sexy Universities' property, pero tangina di ko ililink kasi punyeta this is such filth omg.  
> Pero believe it or not, first smut ko 'to so... Wag kayong mag-expect. Pero sana maenjoy niyo parin... AHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> Magandang araw, mga pokpok!

 

 

 

 

 

A groan, pulled deep from his chest, made its way through Salle's lips. His eyes were squeezed shut, eyebrows knitted together along with the contortion of the rest of his face. He had to sigh away the rest of the tension in his head. The room light above completely blinded him as he threw his head back, moaning. It’s become overwhelming what with the two hours and a half he'd already spent trying to comprehend his readings in Philosophy.

Salle wiped a palm across his face in confusion. Too many passages from Sartre, Heidegger and the other dead white man were causing him distress. Salle counted beats in his head as he tried to contain the overflow of information. The light behind his lids suddenly shaded and he lifted them. Greeted him were a pair of deep blue eyes. Neo stood behind Salle's chair, hovering over him.

             Salle groaned again. "Neoooo, ayoko na." He whined.

Neo rolled his eyes smirking as he lifted his head to the table in front of them. Salle practically begged Neo to go all the way to taft just to help him study. It was a Wednesday and in the following day, was his finals exam for PHILOPE. It would have been all well and good, if he avoided a terror prof... And wasn't one cut away from having a failure due to absences.

Now Neo had to pay for his carelessness. He hated that he had to trouble him like this, but he really was his only hope at passing. Since Cessie couldn't give a shit about Salle's readings. She had her own plates to deal with and it was the reason for her absence at this late a time.

They've just finished dinner and they were still just in chapter fucking four out of twelve. And it was getting late and Neo still had classes the next day.

             "Next time kasi," Neo scolded as he pulled away to put the dishes in the sink, "start reading na at the start of the term, or even before the term."

             "Pero I'm not like you." Salle excused, unbashfully aware of how petty it was.

             "Well then, at least attend your classes." Neo rolled up his sleeves to begin rinsing the plates.

             "Uuugh bakit chapter 4 pa lang tayo, ang bagal natin." Salle ignored the other's scolding. By this time Neo figured that Salle did more complaining than reading. Neo rolled his eyes.

             "Bagal mo kasi magbasa." Neo muttered.

The other sighed again and tipped his head down, eyes landing on Neo. He quietly observed the man in his ever-crisp attire. Salle had absentmindedly begun chewing at the end of his pen as he eyed the Neo. He saw how his blue eyes were calmly lidded as he did his chore. Arms bent up, gripping the plate. Salle’s eyes trailed lower to his angled nose, to his rosy cheek against his cream white skin, to his angled jaw that casted shadows on his exposed throat that disappeared beneath his shirt that was unbuttoned on its top.

Salle tilted his head to other side to carry on with his viewing. He saw how the lean muscles on Neo’s arms flexed and tightened against the fabric. Salle couldn’t resist. He bit his lip and took a glance at where Neo’s shirt disappeared under the waistband of his tight pants. His eye’s bounced as it took in the plump curve of Neo’s ass.

It was suddenly very hot despite the ac turned on for hours. Heat was starting to grow at the pit of his stomach. Salle evenly exhaled before quickly lifting his eyes back to Neo’s face, which was turned to him. Neo raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Salle’s mild surprise melted into wild smirk. Neo turned his head back to the dishes.

Salle snickered and finally let the pen down. It was silent apart from the dragging of Salle’s chair as he lifted himself. Neo paid him no mind, but the other measuredly walked over to him anyway. Salle’s eyes never left Neo. He suddenly didn’t care about the finals tomorrow.

As he quietly reached Neo, he slowly trailed his fingers on either side of Neo’s hips. Neo lightly jumped from the contact and Salle behind him smirked. He wrapped his big arms around Neo’s waist from behind and stepped closer, pushing his chest to Neo’s back. His shoulders were a few inches wider than Neo’s and his frame swallowed him despite being the same height.

Neo snickered, shaking his head and continued with his task. Salle leaned in, pushing his lips at the skin at the back of Neo’s neck. His arms wrapped tighter around his boyfriend as he sighed. Neo felt Salle’s breath on his skin, and along with the strands of Salle’s hair tickling the back of his neck, his eyes fluttered shut. He took a quick pause at his work. Salle chuckled, the vibrations of it caused Neo to shiver.

Neo leaned forward a bit, pulling away from Salle’s heated breath. He swallowed before speaking.

             “You should be studying,” he scolded, keeping his voice even.

Salle stepped forward anyway, standing against Neo’s back with each of his foot outside of Neo’s closed ones, their clothed thighs meeting at the sides. The tip of Salle’s toes nearly, grazing on the wood of the cabinet below. Of course, Salle’s crotch undeniably grinded on Neo’s ass. Salle exhaled on Neo’s skin again.

             “Salle…” Neo whispered.

            He planted his wet lips on the back of Neo’s neck. “I keep getting distracted eh.” He murmurs against his skin.

A sound of a thud in the sink told that Neo put down the plate. He twisted his body around between Salle’s grip and faced his boyfriend. Salle looked up and gazed at him with lidded eyes, but the same wild smirk resided on his face. One of Salle’s arms fell lower on the other’s hips and Neo was pulled. The front of their crotches met for the first time that night, the friction caused them both to sigh away their heated breaths.

Neo planted a palm on the other’s chest. He closed his eyes, quickly shaking away his shiver and opened his eyes to meet green ones that had gone darker. Neo raised his eyebrow. Salle leaned in, with puckered lips. Neo pushed on his palm, stopping him. Salle shot his eyes open, questioningly.

             “If that’s the case, then maybe I shouldn’t have come here.” He attempted at a cold voice, but it just came out as if he was challenging him.

             Salle chuckled deeply, holding Neo’s cool gaze. “You can come anywhere you want, babe.” He bounces his eyebrow.

Neo’s lips parted, but no words came out. He suddenly bit his lip, staring at green eyes.

Salle’s smirk deepened and his eyes fell down to their crotches separated only by fabric. A pleasurable heat pooled in that area and he couldn’t resist lightly pushing himself against Neo’s heat. The other’s breath hitched.

Salle pulled his right arm from Neo’s waist to trail his finger up to the front of Neo’s belt. Neo watched Salle’s finger, his breath getting heavy. Salle’s finger trailed lower, grazing against the covered zipper on Neo’s pants.

Neo’s other palm found Salle’s arm. Salle looked up to meet his eyes.

             “Honestly…” Neo warned. “You have finals tomorrow and you know _absolutely_ nothing.” His palm added pressure on the other’s skin.

Salle’s head bent to the side at this, a teasing smile plastered across his face. Neo still stared at him warningly. Salle snickered as he leaned in. All at once, his fingers found the back of Neo’s head, weaving into his hair and he began his assault on Neo’s throat.

             "Ha— _aah_!" Neo tensed as he felt Salle's lips pushing against the skin of his throat. Neo squeezed his eyes shut.

Salle snickered. Heat had begun to crawl on their skin. Burying his nose in Neo's scent, he parted his teeth and tentatively trailed his wet muscle on Neo's skin. He blew on it. Neo shivered. Soft sounds escaped him.

Salle chuckled again, knowing how he affected Neo. The other groaned at the sound and lightly hit his chest. Salle had to pull away as a laugh escaped him. He saw the glare in Neo's eyebrows and his pout that always left him weak. Even when he’s lusting for him, he couldn’t help seeing him as something pure. Time slowed. Salle closed his eyes and leaned in. He bumped their foreheads together. Neo's eyes fluttered shut. With the smile on Salle's lips, he pushed it against Neo's, wiping away his pout.

It was chaste. At first. Their lips played against each other innocently.

But then Neo dipped his tongue between the other's lips. Now it was Salle who’s breath hitched, he took the invitation anyway and parted his teeth wider. They met. Wet. Heated.

Sounds of their wet kisses echoed across the unit. Necks twisted as they angled themselves deeper. Salle closed his lips on Neo's. He sucked on it. He sucked on Neo's tongue. Pleasure washed over both of them. Neo moaned in Salle’s mouth. His frame gave way and his palm slipped from his hold on Salle's arm, clasping behind him on the tiled kitchen counter he was leaning on.

Salle caught him, gripping his hips tighter, their lips never separating. It wasn't long before Salle began pulling Neo's lips between his teeth. Neo felt the pressure on his lip being sucked between Salle’s teeth. He sighed. Salle pulled away with a low growl, Neo's bottom lip snapping back.

Their breaths were heavy. Neo took a few seconds before his heavy lids lifted. Salle admired how the other's lips had grown swollen and red. The black in Neo's blue eyes blew up, staring back at him. His mouth was small, but his eyes were hungry. The air was thick between them, eyes successively getting darker as seconds ticked by.

Salle smacked a loud, wet kiss on Neo's lips once more before his palm closed over Neo's crotch behind the thick fabric. Neo’s head snapped straight with an open mouth gasp and Salle took this opportunity to lock their lips once again. Salle swallowed the rest of Neo's moan.

The sound was loud when Salle pulled away once more to leave a wet trail from Neo's lips down to his throat. Salle hastily unbuttoned Neo's shirt beginning from the top. He pulled the fabric apart, exposing Neo's skin. His fingers lightly trailed down his chest, dipping where Neo's lines dented. Salle crouched lower, exposing his triceps to Neo in his thin, fitting, black tank top. Salle followed his fingers’ trail with his lips.

Neo whimpered as the fabric ran over his nipples, goose bumps rose on his skin. The simple cool air was enough for a wave of pleasure to wash over him. His eyebrows knitted as he threw his head back. Salle looked up at Neo through his lashes and chuckled. Neo's palm found the back of Salle's head. His fingers slid into the other's hair and he gripped on it demandingly, earning a low groan from Salle which vibrated against his stomach.

Salle straightened up again, meeting Neo by the lips. He cupped his neck, deepening their kiss. It was more aggressive this time, necks twisting as they explored each other's mouths. When Neo finally clung on to Salle's neck, the other took this time to harshly pull Neo's shirt over his shoulders exposing them and shoving them down. Neo jerked as Salle did it. The fabric got caught at Neo's bent elbows.

Salle stepped back to admire the state of his boyfriend. Neo put all his weight on the counter, gasping for air, hair sticking out and legs barely keeping up. His whole upper body exposed, flushed in red, glistening with sweat that was just breaking through, and the article of clothing left hanging on his arms was enough to tease, overall making Salle's boxers feel tighter. All this and they haven't even done anything yet. Neo looked absolutely ravished.

             "You look like a slut." Salled muttered darkly. It echoed in the too silent unit apart from their heavy breaths.

             Neo let out a frustrated sigh. He glared and pouted at Salle, clearly unimpressed by the comment. "How fucking dare you."

             He always loved that pout. He chuckled. "My slut."

             The other nearly growled, "Just get on with it. You’re failing rin naman tomorrow."

             "Are you denying it?" He bit back, ignoring the insult.

Neo huffed, blowing away his hair. Another teasing smile tugged at the corner of Salle's face. Neo squinted at him before answering, by way of advancing on him, fisting his hair, pulling him in and shoving his mouth on his.

Salle was barely surprised and immediately held Neo tightly. It was enough an answer for him to push the other back to his place on the counter. The tension in their kiss broke as Salle hastily knelt on one knee in between Neo's thighs, the other knee bent up for better balance.

Neo's fingers found his hair again as he made quick work of the other's belt. His heart was pounding quickly and his erection was beginning to strain. Neo began chewing on his lip impatiently.

             "…Bilisan mooo.." He quietly moaned through his teeth.

             "Who's tigang now?" Salle muttered.

             "Ano ba— _ah_!" Salle closed his hot mouth over Neo's bulge through the thick fabric.

He guessed he did know how to shut his boyfriend up. With the sound of metal and fabric unclasping, finally the belt had unlocked. Salle thought about teasing Neo further by taking his time on the zipper. He looked up at Neo through his lashes. Their eyes met, blue eyes were wild, warning him. Salle turned his eyes back to work and quickly jammed the zipper down, pulling them apart and quickly pealing them down Neo's thighs. He let it stop behind his knees.

             "Mmm... Salle..." Neo quietly moaned, leaning his head back as he stroked Salle’s hair.

Salle in return, moaned at the sound of his name which came from Neo’s lips. He could listen to him moaning his name that way for hours. It earned Neo a kiss on his clothed erection. And his hard member twitched at the contact. Salle snickered again.

Neo was lost in his pleasured impatience, but then suddenly his eyes shot wide open, remembering something. His head dropped down to Salle who was still peppering kisses on his clothed erection.  Neo suddenly pulled on the other’s hair, bending it up to look at him. Salle grunted at the discomfort. Salle eyes met Neo’s almost frightened ones.

             “What?” Salle groaned as Neo held his head in place.

            “What if dumating si Cess?” Neo said in his greatest concern.

             Salle scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Mamaya pa darating ‘yon.” He bent his head back down only to be pulled back by Neo again. He looked up at him irritated.

             “I’m serious!” Neo’s eyes widened even more.

Salle shoved away Neo’s hand from his head and darted his mouth back on the other’s erection. Neo shut mouth, stopping any other words of protest he had. Darkened spots had formed on the fabric, tracing his hardened member. Neo’s shoulders twitched. He was one fabric away from feeling Salle’s hot mouth on his cock and his boyfriend kept prolonging his agony. Neo groaned in frustration, all his worries of getting caught by Salle’s sister melted away. Perhaps it even made the risk in it all the more exciting. Neo moaned at the thought. His image would be forever ruined.

Neo’s image is also what Salle was taking time to view. He admired him like he was an art piece worth studying, even he if his critical thinking capacity wasn't at its finest at the moment. Even if it was only the phallus his sight was closing in on. The phallus; evidently bulging and heavy. It was straining against the tight, dark blue bikini briefs that hung low on Neo's hips, revealing his sex cuts and now had darkened spots traced on it. He painted part of this artwork and he was damn fucking proud of it, it made his own cock grow tighter in his boxers. It grew even more, knowing that Neo had been wearing this the whole day, since what, this morning? And he just arrived in his unit a few hours ago. Who else did he expect to see this? Salle’s eyebrows knitted.

Salle licked his lips before glancing at Neo through his lashes.

             "You've been wearing this the whole day?" He asked, voice hoarse.

Neo’s lips parted, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He was caught. He loved it.

             Neo lifted an eyebrow, "And if I was?" Now Neo was playing. His voice was smooth, low. Sultry.

Salle suddenly rose on his feet again, levelling with Neo with the same glare. His eyes were piercing. Neo swallowed, trying to compose himself under Salle's glare. But Salle grabbed Neo's cock. The other jerked and gasped. There was a little more pressure than he intended, but it didn't matter. Neo's cock felt hard and weighty under his palm. Salle fondled him through the fabric, Neo couldn’t help grinding into his palm.

             "How fucking dare you."

The words shot down directly at Neo's cock. His bottom clenched deliciously at nothing but the fabric that sunk between his cheeks. Neo bit his lip. Both from Salle's voice and his large hand on his cock.

             "Salle..." He whispered quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. His erection was getting too needy for attention.

             "What?" The other answered cooly.

             He dropped his palm on the kitchen counter. He threw his head back. "..Saaaalle.." He whimpered.

Salle added more pressure, his palm nearly wrapping around Neo’s length. The pleasure was limited because of that stupid, fucking piece of fabric.

             “Whaaat?” Salle whispered, his breath blowing in Neo’s face. His eyes took in the view of Neo’s impatience. His own cock, which was yet to gain attention, was beginning to get painful. Neo had better start begging now before he could resist himself.

Neo only moaned again to answer him.

             “You better fucking tell me so we can get somewhere.” Salle’s palm squeezed over Neo’s length.

Neo grunted and shot his eyes open. His breathing was heavy and his jaw clenched. He quickly took a second to blink before speaking.

             “Suck my cock.”

Salle let out a sigh. His smirk getting wider. His cock getting harder.

             Salle released his hold. “Ask nicely.” His finger dipped into the waistband of his brief.

Neo sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut. Almost there.

             “Please.” He whispered.

             “ _Mm-mm_.” Salle shook his head. His finger slid out from the band. His eyes intensely watched Neo’s expression. “Not like that.”

Neo’s chest shook as he breathed out, frustrated. He hated to ask for things, he hated it more to have to beg. But he just fucking needed it right now. Fuck Salle. With his head bent down and eyes shut, he shook his head once.

             “Please suck my cock.” He whispered, almost like he didn’t want to say it out loud.

Fuck. Salle wanted to give in. He finally dipped all his fingers between into the waistband anyway, the skin of his palm finally making contact with the heated skin on Neo’s cock.

The moan that Neo’s been holding back, escaped his lips and it was so lewd, it sounded like sex to Salle’s ears.

Salle returned a constrained moan and bit his lip. He was so close to just swallowing Neo’s cock, but he still wasn’t satisfied. Despite his palm placed over Neo’s member, he didn’t hold, squeeze or stroke. He forced himself to tease his now very needy boyfriend once more and twisted his head to place his ear a few inches from Neo’s mouth.

             “Ulit. Hindi ko marinig.” He said sternly, despite his own need itching on him.

Neo harshly put his palm back on Salle’s chest.

             “Putangina!” Neo said through his teeth.

Salle clicked his tongue impatiently.

             Neo took in a heavy breath. “Please suck my cock.”

             “Again—”

             “PLEASE SUCK MY FUCKING COCK, SALLE. PUTANGINA!”

 

The sound echoed in his unit. The fact that it only had thin walls was totally forgotten. Salle had the biggest fucking smirk on his lips as he lifted his eyes back to meet Neo’s wild and frantic ones. Neo’s chest was heaving and Salle just stared at him, amused and surprised at the same time. He didn’t think he’d take it that far.

             “NOW, SALLE!”

Salle had to let out laugh, throwing his head back.

             “UGH!” Neo not-so-lightly hit Salle’s chest. “FUCK YOU!”

Salle quickly leaned in, amidst his laughter that died as he shoved his mouth once more on Neo’s. The hand that wasn’t on Neo’s cock, cupped the back of his neck. Neo kissed back hungrily. Salle’s other hand wrapped around Neo’s length and began to stroke at slow pace. The same lewd moan was swallowed by Salle’s mouth.

They parted again with a loud, wet sound and Salle quickly bent back down as he pulled his palm back. Neo sighed, frustrated at the loss of contact.

Salle’s eyes met Neo’s angry cock restrained behind the fabric. He almost glared at it. No holding back now.

He hooked back his fingers on the waist band.

Finally.

_Finally,_

It came off.

Neo bent his head back. What sounded like sob escaped him.

 

Salle licked his lips. Neo was stiff, and leaking. Like one stroke could already set him off. Salle's eyes followed beads of pre-cum trail down his straining length. He glanced up once, he saw Neo holding his breath, anticipating Salle's next move. Salle wrapped his wide lips around Neo’s head.

             “ _Fuck_ —”

Salle watched him as he lapped his tongue across its slit, collecting Neo's pre-cum. The pleasure of tasting his boyfriend’s cock brought his eyes to shut. It hasn’t been long since he’s last tasted him, but that didn’t lessen his desire.

             “fuckfuckfuck _fuckfuck_ —” Neo’s legs were twitching on either side of Salle’s frame.

Salle released him. Neo whimpered. Salle chuckled.

             “Ano ba! Putang _ina_!” He nearly screamed.

Salle pushed the hard tip between his wet lips. And pried it open as he swallowed him whole. Salle felt the weight Neo's throbbing cock on his tongue. It was pulsing and it filled his mouth. He took more of it, spreading his wide tongue open to accomodate its full length. Salle swallowed until his lips touched the base of Neo’s cock and his nose buried in Neo’s soft curls. Neo’s hips jerked forward, hitting the back of Salle’s throat. They moaned together, Salle’s, sending vibrations to Neo’s cock and Neo’s, escaped as he threw his head back. The back of Neo’s hand slapped against his lips to hold in the sounds he was making.

Pleasure swallowed Neo as his cock entered the moist heat of Salle’s mouth. Neo had to take a peek as if to validate Salle’s lips wrapped around his cock. He felt his boyfriend's tight mouth expand for his length and girth. A deep groan pulled from his chest.

Salle began to pull back slowly, sucking every inch of skin, waking them in pleasure. Neo above him was trying his best to lessen the lewd sounds he began to lose control over. Salle released Neo’s cock only to turn his head to the side and spread his wet tongue along Neo’s length. His free hand wrapped around Neo’s wet cock and began to stroke him while he feasted at the sides.

Neo was starting to make ebbing sounds that were cut short with each stroke Salle made. He was going too slow. Neo wanted more.

Neo found Salle’s hair again. He bit his lip as he stared at his boyfriend from below. Salle took the hint and wrapped his lips back around Neo’s tip. Neo suddenly bucked his hips. It forcefully hit the back of Salle's throat, emitting a gag. Salle’s head jerked with a cough.

             “Sorry—”

Salle groaned again. He brought his palm, which was stroking Neo, down. Salle’s fingers found his jeans. He quickly unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper. He groaned into Neo’s cock as the heat of his palm wrapped around his own throbbing erection that had been neglected. Salle fucking wanted Neo's delicate hands stroking him. Fuck he'll have that later. For now, he wanted Neo to come in his mouth. Salle deliciously stroked himself at the thought as he bobbed his head on Neo’s cock.

_This was too fucking dirty._

Neo’s legs were twitching and it was trying to spread further apart, but his jeans caught on his knees constrained him. Salle took one more slurp at Neo’s cock before releasing it with a pop. He also unfortunately released his hard throbbing cock to reach up to the fabric and help Neo out of it.

Still under the submission of pleasure, they both hastily got him out of his jeans, nearly tripping in the process. But Salle caught him by the leg and Neo held onto his big shoulder for support. Salle tossed the garment aside and threw Neo’s taut leg on his other shoulder. Neo’s back arched with a lewd sound coming from him. Salle swallowed his cock back. Neo began meeting Salle's mouth with his thrusts as he held on to his long hair.

Spit was beginning to trail down Neo’s testicles. Salle moaned at this and released Neo’s cock to take his balls in his mouth. Neo’s breath shuddered loudly. Salle spread the wetness, burying a sloppy kiss on it. Salle’s lips parted from the wrinkled skin with a string of saliva getting caught. Before it dropped to the floor, Salle caught it with his finger. His finger replaced his mouth on Neo’s balls. He messaged the heavy and sensitive area. It left Neo gasping for air above him.

Salle’s finger proceeded to spread the wet trail to the skin between Neo’s cock and ass. Neo’s body twitched, knowing where Salle was taking it. Salle had the audacity to smile as sucked Neo’s cock.

He inched his finger further. He squeezed his finger between Neo’s cheeks. Finally, it found the heat of puckered skin. Neo’s tensed up, arching his back. He let out a shaky breath.

Salle drew back his finger to the wet pool that lubricated Neo’s testicles. Salle wiped his finger across it, catching the saliva spread on it. Salle pulled his head back, releasing Neo’s cock. His finger pulled back as well, momentarily losing contact with Neo. The man above whimpered and dropped his head down to see what the pause was about.

Salle looked Neo in the eye when he pushed his finger into the ring of his lips. He sucked on his finger as he quickly stroked himself below, eyes never leaving Neo’s. If it was possible for Neo’s eyes to dilate even more, it was during that time. Salle pulled his finger back and resumed position; mouth on cock, finger teasing Neo’s tight hole. Neo’s hole clenched as the cool feeling of Salle’s finger spread wetness on his tensed heat. A loud gasp escaped him. Neo’s hips bucked on Salle’s lips again, taking him by surprise again and ending with a gag.

             “Salle— please— I can’t—” Neo spit the words out in between moans. His grip was tightening on Salle’s strands.

Salle took the hint and released Neo of all contact. Neo huffed, his brimming orgasm tentatively delayed. Salle quickly shifted his body, getting more comfortable. Then he hung his head and dropped his jaw. He opened up his mouth, waiting. Waiting for Neo to take claim and use it.

Neo whimpered above him. One hand planted on the kitchen counter, one hand gripped Salle’s head into position. Neo licked his lips, his mouth falling open as he anticipated Salle's hot mouth wrapped around his twitching cock begging for release.

Neo sucked in a breath as he smoothly swung his hip up, chucking his cock back into Salle’s mouth. He filled the tight heat. Neo groaned deeply. His grip tightened on Salle's hair. He forced his cock up to its base into Salle's throat. Salle gagged.

He did it again. And again. Slowly, then snapping to meet his lips. And again. Again.

 _Fuck_.

Salle whimpered against Neo's cock as his throat tightened around it. Neo couldn’t hold back anymore. He needed more. He lusted for more. His grip grew even tighter at Salle’s hair and he bucked his hips into his face in succession. He snapped his hips into Salle's face. The base of Neo’s cock meeting Salle’s lips everytime. Tears began to form in Salle’s eyes and he's begun to clasp on to Neo's thighs for support. His throat constricted on Neo’s ministrations. It was getting harder to breathe but he forced himself to take it and minimize his gag.

But Neo wouldn't. Fucking. Relent.

It was as if he wanted Salle to choke on his cock as it took claim of his mouth, his lips, his throat. With that in, Neo harshly snapped his hips into Salle's mouth. Salle's moan got muffled in Neo's assault.

The sounds of Neo’s open mouthed moans, wet skin slapping against each other and Salle’s own grunts and gags bounced against the thin walls, echoing in the unit.

Neo’s moans rose higher as he fucked Salle’s mouth. His hips began to buck. Salle could feel Neo’s cock twitch in his mouth. Neo was losing himself. He was so close.

His hips thrusted faster.

         So close.

His hips drove deeper, straining Salle’s jaw.

          _So_

            _fucking_

                   _close_

             “AH! _SALLE—mmhh_ ” Neo slapped his palm over his mouth as waves after waves of pleasure washed over him— _Yes. Yesss_ — “ _Sa_ —”

 

Salle’s eyes shot open—

There was the jingle of keys outside the door.

Salle’s eyes grew wider— his body tensed—

             Neo quietly cried out his name at the sudden stop as he tried to chase his orgasm. “ _Sa_ —?”

Salle pulled his head from Neo’s cock. Everything was too fast for Neo. Salle frantically gathered Neo’s pants— stood up— shoved the garment at Neo’s arms. Neo, cut short of his high, stood dazed and confused. Salle pulled Neo— he opened the door of the bathroom— he pushed Neo in— he closed it—

 

The condo’s door swung open. Cessie with eyes barely open, walked in yawning. She dropped her tote bag on the counter, the other bag on the floor.

Salle leaned on the counter where Neo had been ravished just now and stared at Cessie wide eyed. He doesn’t normally greet his sister—

             “HI CESS!” He nearly screamed at her.

Cessie jumped awake at the greeting. Her face turned into utter confusion, but remained quiet. She eyed her brother with knitted eyebrows. She saw him breathing quickly as if catching up on his breath. They take a few seconds of silence.

Cessie with the same look, turned her eyes to the bathroom door that remained shut. She looked back at her brother. Then to the door. To Salle. Door. Salle.

Salle gave an unconvincing smile.

             “Hi kuya, Neo!” She called out in a bright voice, but in her face, resided the same expression.

             “HI CESSIE!” Neo quickly answered with an equally bright voice behind the door. Neo doesn’t greet with a bright voice, let alone a loud one.

Cessie’s shoulders fell as she groaned and rolled her eyes. Her palm met her face and she closed her eyes. She took even, heavy breaths.

Salle remained quiet, so did Neo behind the door. Salle was going to collapse in fucking shame.

After a few seconds, Cessie dropped her hand from her face and simply turned to her tote bag. She stepped over to it and retrieved her wallet and keys. She turned her back on Salle. All the heat from their activity suddenly lifted and was replaced with a decreasingly low temperature with Cessie’s cold shoulder.

She opened the door again, avoiding eyecontact.

             “Just tell me when you’re done.” She muttered as she released the door and disappeared into the corridor. The door slowly clicked back closed.

 

The bathroom door swung open and Neo emerged from it with the same pissed as fuck face. He took in Salle, irritated.

             “Where is she?”

             “She… Well she left.” Salle tried to sound chill about it.

Neo rolled his eyes.

             “Find her.” Neo ordered, cold as ice as he began to gather his things. “We’re apologizing.”

Salle just stood there. In guilt, in shame. He could literally laugh at himself and at the whole situation if Neo wasn’t so cold about it. Neo passed him and out the door without a word.

~~~~~

 

             “ _Baby_ , sorry na kasi.” Salle coaxed sweetly as he shut the door of Neo’s condo.

             “Ewan ko sayo.”

Neo dropped his things on the floor beside his bed and flopped down the mattress. He pulled his arm above his eyes. Neo sighed. He felt the mattress dip at the side. Neo groaned as he felt Salle’s body heat nearing him on his bed. He rolled his eyes as he turned his back on him.

             “ _Babyyyy—_ ” Salle reached over to caress Neo’s back, there was smile tugging at the corner of his lip and he was thankful Neo didn’t see it.

             “Baby you’re fucking face.”

Salle snickered quietly. He absolutely adored him even if he was pissed at him.

             “And tatawa ka pa?!” Neo turned to him with a hard glare with a matching pout. Neo jabbed at Salle’s shoulder, emitting more laughter from him. “Ikaw kasi eh!”

Salle’s laughter escapes him, ringing in the unit. His stomach shook and he squinted with tears getting caught in his eyes.

             “UGH! I’m fucking serious, Salle.” Neo’s eyes rolled. “You know naman na that’s exactly why we can’t do it in your condo!”

Salle’s laughter died out, actually taking it seriously.

             “Yeah… I know,” Salle gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry na nga.” He pouted back at him.

             Neo sighed. He shook his head staring at the fabric between them. “You better fucking pass tomorrow.”

             “I will.”

             “Oh really.”

             “Yeah. Really.” A smirk spread across Salle’s face again. “How could I forget Freud’s Theory of Sexuality after how you said my name like it was the epitome of sex?”

             “Oh fuck you!”

             “I think we’ve nailed the oral stage.”

Salle get into a fit of laughter again as Neo playfully jabs at him again and finally, he laughed too. Seconds after their laughter died out, they settled for silence again. They stared at each other, playfully gazing. Once time had called it a day, Neo pulled himself up from the bed. Salle followed him. Neo walked to the door, opening it. Salle languidly carried himself over outside the door frame and planted a hand on it.

             “You’re in debt.” Neo told him.

             “Willing to take my punishment po.” Salle nodded at him.

Neo gave him a smug look. Images race into his head of the million ways he’d like Salle to pay for what he’s done. Salle snickered.

             “Go home na, panget.” Neo’s tone shifted sweetly.

A pleasant smile crept up on Salle’s face. He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Neo’s forehead.

             “Yes, daddy.” He whispered.

They both laugh.

 

Salle begins to walk away.

             “Text me when you get home ha.” Neo called after.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Patawad po talaga sa lahat ng nakakakilala sakin in real life. Tangina wag niyo kong ijudge AHAHA PUTA
> 
> I FORGOT SALLE'S TONGUE PIERCING *sob emoji* kasi it was oral panaman. Oh well. Insert niyo na lang sa imagination niyo.


End file.
